


What Matters Most

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to give me the world, Nev, just you; always you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple years ago, but I'm in the process of bringing over a lot of my reader-inserts. I hope someone out there enjoys. <3
> 
> Join me on [my main tumblr](http://traigcucker.tumblr.com) or my [fanfiction tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com) if you're ever feeling bored!

His hands molded you to his whim, bending you and forming it so that your bodies clashed together, pressed tightly, and then pushed away. Your lips opened to his own questing ones, as his tongue dipped within to taste the warm, zesty flavor within. Your mouth opened wider as he angled his head just right, hoping to gain better access, hands going down to your waist and gripping tightly to your hips. “Neville,” you moaned and the calmness, sereneness, of the situation was shattered.

His hands, those soft, always caring appendages, slid up the side of your body and softly cupped your breasts, feeling them and weighing them in his hands. You moaned again, arching your back ever so slightly in order to press your pelvis against his more firmly. His tongue rolled over his dry lips, as his eyes opened to stare down into your own. You smiled up into his face, standing on tiptoe to bring your faces closer, to mash your lips back against his own and wrap one hand around to the back of his head.

Your fingers entwine in his hair, relishing in the soft feeling of his dark locks against your digits. His mouth is crushingly fierce against your own, molding your lips into the perfect position for the steamy lip lock the two of you are taking part in. His hands slip around to the front of your robes, unbuttoning them quickly and attempting to shed you completely of the hindrances keeping him from his most cherished prize. You giggle softly as you help him, shrugging your shoulders and feeling the fabric slip further down your still partially clothed body. His eyes roam over your slender figure, hungry and wanting to see more than what he did at the moment.

“Do you want me to strip for you, Nev?” Your voice is husky, filled with the desire that is starting to make your (eye color) eyes glow, and a soft blush dusts over his cheeks. He ignores his own discomfort, however, and focuses his attention purely on you, on your body that’s standing there before him, tempting him further into the dark thoughts coming to his mind.

Neville had never felt things like this before. You were the first one to make his heart quicken, to make his palms sweat so that he could barely carry anything, his breathing to turn ragged and almost make him hyperventilate. He remembered how you would shoot him weird looks, a small curling of your lips coming to your visage and making his heart skip a beat. When he had first asked you out, during Sixth Year, he had expected you to say no, all hopes aside. He’d blurted it out, quite loudly, in the Great Hall and all the Slytherins had laughed so loudly because of it.

The blush on your cheeks, however, said enough. You felt the exact same and, after you smiled kindly at him and had taken his hand, he knew what your answer would be. “ _I’d love to, Neville. When’s the best time to? I know a quaint little shop in Hogsmede that would be perfect!_ ” After that, the two of you became constant companions and his girlfriend. You were both called the Golden Couple, since you never fought and neither of you ever showed any interest in anyone but each other.

Then the Seventh Year came and Neville had to start being the head of the school, standing up for everyone and speaking out. Every time those Carrows did something to him, you were the one who healed him. He couldn’t go to the Hospital Wing, because he said that they would find out and hurt him even worse. So you took over and began learning all the complicated spells that were needed, healing those who were hurt and making sure Neville was all right. You weren’t that good, however, and could only heal the life threatening ones. The rest, the bruises, scrapes, and gashes all over him, had to be left since you had no way of getting rid of them without possibly hurting him further.

But that was all in the past now, long forgotten in a time you had cast aside. Neville was here, wrapping you in those delicious arms of his, pulling you up against him and hefting you into the air. He placed you atop his desk that was in the study, making sure to knock away anything that was in your way, carelessly tossing them to the ground. His lips had left yours, going down the side of your neck and nipping at the skin he found there. He jerked his head back a little, leaving a small pain there as he kept nipping at skin, but laved his tongue over the spot and the pain vanished quickly.

“You’re so… perfect,” he panted, his voice filled with wonder. “How can you be mine?”

“Neville,” you purred, your fingers jerking on the ends of his hair and bringing his face back, so that you could stare into his eyes. Even after all the years, even after being married to him for so long, when others would’ve thought you would be bored with him by now, your heart still burned brightly for this man, made you addicted to him all the more. “I love you. I’ve loved you since Second Year, when you stood up for me, even though those kids beat you up afterwards. I’ll always love you, because you’re my soul mate, forever and always. Right now, all I want, is to make love with you with reckless abandon and be held in your arms.”

“Anything,” Neville moaned as your foot found the place between his legs, rubbing teasingly there and feeling him harden to full length. “Anything you want, anything at all, I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you the world to keep you with me.”

“You don’t have to give me the world, Nev, just you; always you.”

Neville looked down into your eyes and the happiness there, spreading warmly over his features and taking over his facial expression, was something that warmed your own heart. You smiled up at him as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you down a little to kiss him once more, as you remained seated upon the table. You both strained to touch more of each other, fingers pressing against each other’s chests and dragging downwards. You stripped Neville of his cloak and shirt, about the same time he did the honor upon you. You could feel his bare skin rubbing against your own, as he threw your bra away and his eyes feasted upon the treasure he had had for years now.

He leaned forward, capturing a taut pink nipple in his mouth and sucking, his cheeks hollowing with the force. You gasped and stuttered over a cry of shocked pleasure, not having expected him to get started so soon of diverging you of your upper torso’s clothing. He sucked harder this time, a bright look of pleasure in his eyes at having made you make such a wonderful sound. His fingers tweaked with the other bud, being forgotten as he lavished attention on the hardened peak that was within his mouth.

“Neville,” you whined, throwing your head back and clutching the desk that lay beneath your body. You arched against him again, feeling his hardened arousal brushing against you, rubbing tightly against your own body and making him groan himself. He pulled away from your chest, stripping the rest of your clothing from your body before getting to work on his own. It was obvious all of his patience had deserted the poor young man, leaving him hard and throbbing for release, for you to be beneath him, crying for him to end it, voicing your pleasure.

You allowed him to pull you further towards him, barely tottering on the edge of the desk and feeling him pushing against you. His lips swooped down to press against your own again, smothering you, filling you up with that warm feeling that settled into your stomach and made you feel like you were walking on air. You sighed softly as he pushed in, slowly, to make sure you were used to it still. After all, he had been at work for quite some time now, almost two months, and was scared your body had grown accustomed to not being filled.

However, luckily, your body responded almost immediately and stretched out to allow him to fill you completely, as your moan burst from your throat and only spurred him on. He began moving as soon as he was fully within your warm depths, moving his hips backwards and then fluidly pushing his arousal back within. You stuttered over your breathing, arching your back and gasping. Neville’s eyes were drawn to your body, watching the gleaming skin that was covered with sweat, the way your chest moved erratically with your fast breathing.

“Ah,” he breathed out softly, arching his own back towards you, sliding in deeper than he had meant to go. It didn’t matter, since he hit a spot that had you screaming his name, desperately clawing at the desk beneath you for something to latch onto, anything that would keep you grounded. Neville moved faster, hoping to hear that sound again, the sound of you calling out to him, the sound of your voice being so desperately close. “(Your Name),” he stuttered out, as a pleasured red flush crept up his neck and began to fill his face with the pale color. “Ah, I love you…”

You could barely breathe, let alone respond in turn. However, your eyes met his own and they burned brightly, (eye color) clearly conveying the feelings that were swirling so close to the surface, ready to break free and engulf you completely. You sighed again and very nearly screamed when you came, your body tightening, going rigid, your inner muscles slamming down on Neville’s member and making him yell out as well.

He clutched you tightly, jerking you up so that he could crush you to his chest and breathe in the scent of your hair. It fluttered around his nose and mouth, as he very nearly inhaled it in and sent him sputtering. He coughed and turned his head, managing to place a chaste kiss to your lips and not pull out from between your warm walls.

You sighed tiredly, nuzzling your head against his pale, sweaty chest and kissing along his collarbone. He sighed tiredly, but happily, as well, his arms wrapping around you and hefting you into his arms. Struggling, he began walking out of the room, towards the bedroom where you could both sleep. “Oh,” you said softly, as he set you gently upon the bed and pulled the covers over the both of you. “That reminds me, Nev.”

“Hm?” he asked sleepily, as his eyes closed and he lay upon the pillows, pulling you to him so that you could lay your head upon his chest. His even breathing slowly came back to him, as he began to fall deeper into the abyss that sleep beckoned him to.

“We need to send an owl to your Gran.”

“What?” he asked, his eyes snapping open and staring down at you. “Why?” You both usually didn’t try to contact her unless there was something important to speak about, or a holiday was coming up. Since a holiday wasn’t coming up, Neville assumed the worse and became instantly worried. His arms clutched you to him all the tighter, staring worriedly down into your eyes. You only smiled up at him, attempting to contain your giggles until the news was out in the open, so that he wouldn’t think the worse.

“Oh, just with the good news.”

“News?”

“Oh!” You looked up at him, eyes wide. “Did it escape me to tell you? We’re pregnant!”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
